


The accident?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Revolves around ranboo and tommy the flower boys at dream and fundys wedding ranboo and tommy are talking not paying attention as dream starts ti throw the bouquet as they started paying attention tommy get hit on the head with the bouquet and it falls into his arms
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 335





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please i beg of you dont hate on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panicking_pan prompt

Dream was getting ready to throw the bouquet and everyone was crowding behind him to catch it squealing and screaming.

Tommy and ranboo were chatting as they started to hear screaming as they were going to turn around tommy got hit on the head by something.

Tommy flinched as the boquet of flowers landed in his arms he turned around to yell at dream for "FUCKING THROWING FLOWERS AT HIM" when he misses a step causing him to fall.

He screches and readys himself to fall but instead he was caught in someones arms as they wrapped around his waist and the breathing of someone against his neck he can feel himself flush.

The surprised scream from tommy caught everyones attention as they looked back the scene infront surprised many they saw tommy leaning agianst ranboo with the bouquet in his arms as ranboos arms were wrapped around tommys waist

Tommy yells suddenly catching them all off guard "WTF YOU GREEN BASTARD WHYD YOU THROW FLOWERS AT ME!?" 

While ranboo blushes behind him knowing what the boquet means "t-tommy calm down.." tommy flips around to make eye contact with ranboo and sees how close they are

Tommys face instantly heats up and he instantly hides his face into ranboos chest

Meanwhile everyone else is just staring either amused or shocked


	2. Wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OVERPROTECTIVE FAMILY POG😌💅(AND NOT POG THE SAME TIME) ranboo is possessive(his enderman side)  
> Poor tommy is just confused everyone else is just amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i add smut?? Or no just fluff/angst if not the most i will do is kissing

Ranboo watches as tommy just shoves himself into his chest to bury himself away from the world he felt warbles fall out his mouth.

Tommy can hear as the others chuckles or the small growls which is most likely from techno but he doesn't know why until he hears the warbles sounds from his friend he starts to be able to feel everything as it clicks into place.

The arms wrapped around his waist the fabric in his fist the bouquet in his hands the way- WAIT! boquet!? He shoves away from ranboo to see the flowers in his arms he looked up at the boy looming over him.

He can feel the blush forming on his face he tries to take a step back when he feels ranboo tighten his grip on his waist which shoves a squeak out of his mouth he can feel his face burning up more.

"R-ran let go please." The only response he got was the warbling sound that fell out of ranboos mouth he grimances as he can hear the unmistakable sound of wings ruffling and hooves.

"He said let go ranboo" he could practically see the eyebrow raise from his dad he can still hears the hooves of his brother techno though which confuses him until he is pulled tighter into the grip of ranboo's arms and he can hear the snorts from his brother close behind

Then he is being lifted so he naturally wraps his arms around their necks and legs around their hips as a yelp leaves his mouth

He has his eyes shut tightly when he hears the teleporting of an enderman.


	3. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy gets napped by ranboo and htpommy's family races to get to him tommy and ranboo are in a clearing and tommy is utterly confused and ranboo just kisses him mwah UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE NO HATE I REMOVED CHARCTER TAGS SO IT WILL BE HARDER TO FIND UNLESS IT INTENTIONALLY IS TRYING TO BE FOUND!

tommy felt bile in the back of his throat so he pushed the person holding him away so he could throw up he heard the sound of an enderman in distress but he ignored it in favor to deal with the situation happening to him right now.

after wiping his mouth he looked up and was surpised to see ranboo standing over him protectively and he couldnt though lie, it did make him feel abit safe 

"ranboo? what did u just do?" he groaned out and let himself lean into ranboos imbrace he felt ranboo's arm, as it slithered around his waist as he was about to ask another question he was pushed up against a tree.

he felt hmself coware abit at the sight of ranboo underneath the tree, there was shade which caused ranboo's eyes to look like they were glowing, he could feel the breathing coming from ranboo as he was legitimately breathing on his neck.

he let out a strangled breath he spoke to the seemingly crazed enderman "rannie..." he heard himself whimper embrassingly, but he didnt stay on that thought as he was pushed farther up the tree as ranboo growled against his neck he repressed a shiver 

his legs wrapped around ranboo's waist as his arms found themself around ranboo's neck he let out shuddered breath as he felt ranboo's teeth scrape against his skin as he was moved upward against the tree

soon enough tommy found himself eye to eye with said enderman who's eyes were filled with lust, next thing he knew his and ranboos lips were clashing, it was sloppy 

he felt ranboo ask for permission to enter which he disagreed to he felt ranboo growl as he tighted his grip around tommy's hips he let out a gasp which ranboo took the opportunity to push his tounge into his mouth. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Techno stood eyes wide as he watched his youngest brother teleport off with that hybrid bastard he let out huff, as he turned around to stare at dream "coords to my brother NOW." he watched as dream pulled out his admin commands and do watever he did, and in a few moments he had the coords and set off with everyone else to find his little brother he didnt care if they came because they were concerned or amused  
'

'OVERPROTECTIVEBLADE'  
'F'  
'LMAO'  
'E'  
'OVERPROTECTIVE TECHNOBLADE'  
'BROTHERTOMMYBROTHERTOMMY'  
'THEY ARE KISSING GROSSSSS'  
he groaned and let out a small growl his voices were not helpeful expect that last one which made him pick up his speed he swears to irene he is going to commit murder

he is close when he hears panting and whimpers he stops which causes everyone else to as well he walks towards the sounds and everyone else follows behind him 

and soon as he turns he is met with a sight he will forever despise he could hear the soft gasps and the snickers at the sight he clears his throat loudly which silents everyone and his eyes narrow as his eyes meet ranboos and his brothers, he can see the marks littering his brothers neck 

'gross' he grimances he watches with an eyebrow raised as his brother scrambles to pull away, but ranboo doesn't him if anything he holds him tighter he watches as his brother gives up and lets his head fall into the crook of ranboo's neck.

'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD'  
'EWWW'  
'HE WAS MAKINGOUT WITH TOMS'  
'COCKBLOCKER TECHNOO'  
he grimanced at the last comment 

"Ranboo"  
he watches amused abit as ranboo looks straight into his eyes he can see discomfort and rage most disgustingly lust  
"Technoblade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is cringe but 2 chapter updated pog ^^


	4. Sad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Angst~

"Ranboo, let go of my younger brother" techno says moving his hand to the hilt of his sword tommy's grip tighten and ranboo hissed in warning.

He hears the others laughing but none of their voices are clear as normal all except one "ran...too many people" he heard the golden boy practically whine in embrassment

"Too many,only 3" ranboo felt and heard himself he was almost incomprehensible,Techno quickly made a move kicking away everyone expect him,wilbur and phil literally

Ranboo felt tommy push at his chest to move him away, he wanted to disagree but he felt the desperation flowing off the golden lock boy

So, he let go begrudgingly might he add let his golden boy go He watched as tommy ran over towards his family god how he quickly despised his decision

After, a certain pig pulled HIS golden boy tightly into his arm he couldn't help the jealousy that rose when he saw tommy wrap his arms around techno's neck as lean into the embrace..

Much more quickly then he did with his he shouldn't be jealous, he knows this they are family he just cant help it though

He watched as his golden boy walks away in his familes arms he couldn't the tears that escaped god he felt sad,embarrassed,angry and jealous he wants to wake up and for all this to be a dream

He teleported away he felt dizzed he wasnt used to it yet he head screeching and it was awful he couldnt imagine the animal making that noise

But, he quickly realized it was him as his throat was scratchy and he was hissing in pain as the tears rolled down his face

God, he felt stupid why would tommy want him look at him, he is a enderman hybrid for god sakes and tommy, oh his golden locks boy was human.

At least for what he could tell(tommy is NOT human guess wut kinda hybrid he is ^-^) god his chest hurts he has never felt something like this before, By god it was painful, his heart felt like it was being ripped out of him,

he shouldnt feel like this he knew deep down he wouldnt be loved back he wished..

He just wished and hope he felt stupid now god he thought his blonde boy would be different, NO he was different he was just pulled away by his family yes, They are keeping his golden boy away from him and he wouldn't accept this no.

**He would get his golden boy back.**

~~**At all cost**~~.


End file.
